Gas turbine engines can include an integrally bladed rotor that is utilized in fan and compressor applications. The integrally bladed rotor includes a rotor hub and circumferentially spaced blades extending outwardly from and joined metallurgically to a periphery of the rotor hub.
An integrally bladed rotor can be subject to an abrasive polishing process to improve the efficiency of the integrally bladed rotor. Portions of the integrally bladed rotor can be masked to prevent abrasive media from contacting specific areas of the integrally bladed rotor.